1. Field
The present disclosure relates to virtual machine synchronization, and more particularly to optimizing virtual machine synchronization in a multi-core system for software programs running on the virtual machine.
2. Description of Related Art
Processor manufacturers are adding more processing cores per central processing unit (CPU) housing in order to increase processing capacity of the CPU. However, it is not clear how to best harness those additional cores in a general processing environment.